Love Letters
by Namine778
Summary: Timed around Rukia's execution. The thoughts of Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji. Soon story more based around Renji. IchiRuki for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! I know you all are probably mad I haven't uploaded in a while on my other story so sorry guys! Hehe. Anyway I hope you like this story, I'm going back to writing this summer so enjoy some IchiRuki! However Renji is going to take over more of the story, I'm not telling you who he's paired with though! I don't own Bleach at all. This is for more of a Renji perspective so it changes.

* * *

_Dear Ichigo,_

_As Soul Reapers, our jobs can be boiled down to the simplest of words. We exist to fight for the souls of the innocent and to purify the impure souls that are known as hollows. We fight for those who cannot defend themselves and destroy those who appose us. Centuries having a career like this one can give a Soul Reaper such experience in the field. You see things that can never be unseen. Families loosing loved ones, people getting murdered, innocent people that mean well turning into hollows, then you see the ones that actually have the power to see you. They watch you claim a family member for the Soul Society. The pain and sadness in their eyes makes you want to cry, but to show tears is an ultimate weakness of a Soul Reaper._

_Showing emotion tells other Soul Reapers that you have been ultimately, utterly, and definitely been broken. Your spirit and will crushed in front of the whole universe to see. You don't get a hug or a pat on the back, you get the cold shoulder and you are shunned from society as though you have the plague. This society we live in, this Soul Society is supposed to be flawless and hold the elite, but why do they shun those who hurt? Why banish the ones who have fought and lost and cried? Just as every society, there are flaws, but still that can make them seem perfect. It is said that once you realize you can never achieve that perfection, then you are perfect. Soul Society thinks of itself as perfect, and to most it is, but they all have never seen the dark side to it. They have never seen the true nature of Soul Society through the eyes of a Soul Reaper._

_For those who are Soul Reapers, you are chosen from the elite and must follow laws to which you are entitled to know. You be the best of the best to become one of us and follow the harsh requirements to become one of us. Zanpakutos required, kido spells required, and for a captain, bankai is required to go into high rankings of the Soul Society. Then with our jobs, we have rules. Rules that we must follow in order to perform with excellence, we must NOT get involved with humans. To get involved with a human, the minimal punishment would be 20 years in prison, but the worst part is the ultimate punishment…_

**_Execution._**

_I made the biggest mistake coming into contact with a mortal who could see me. I told him that I was his only hope to save his family, but in turn I lost all my power and was reduce to a pathetic shell of my former Soul Reaper self. Now I sit here in this white tower, waiting. Looking at what is my fate through the window of the tower. Waiting, as though an eternity passes, but it is just a few more days until I am to die. Long days they will be, but I will have time to repent and look upon my life. So far I see my life as okay, as though I have completed the purpose mapped out to me by fate. There is one moment that haunts my dreams. The strawberry blonde, the boy-no, the man that I have given my powers to in hopes that he could save his family and his town. He worked so hard, so very hard to protect everyone including myself, but that day. That faithful day I kicked his hand from my brother's leg and yelled at him. That day, I felt so low and like scum. I felt as though my existence was meaningless and that I don't even deserve the title Soul Reaper. That defeated look..._

_Those dead chocolate eyes and the crimson running from his lean body, he looked right through me. That look of sadness he showed, of such anguish. I wanted to run to him so terribly and tell him I'm sorry. I wanted to cry, to scream! To run from my brother and Renji and tell them that this wasn't alright! That I will not accept my sentence of death, which I don't deserve to die for saving him, that he doesn't deserve to die! Take my life instead of his! He shouldn't have died…he couldn't of. Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki, Strawberry…DON'T DIE!_

_I don't deserve his forgiveness or his smiles or him saving me. I don't deserve his good graces. I wish I would have died right then and there. I wish my brother would have killed me. I cry for him, I cry now. Ichigo, you deserve a long life full of happiness without me. You will cry, you will fight, you will love, and you will do everything a normal human would do. So, this is my last wish to you. Ichigo Kurosaki, live without me. Live with your friends and family; don't make them cry all because of my stupidity, and all because I was selfish. Live for them and no one else; do not waste your blood, sweat, and tears on me. Don't waste anything on a pathetic person like myself._

**_Live._**

_Sincerely,_

_Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Clan_

* * *

Rukia put her small blue journal down. She couldn't write anymore. The tears in her eyes stole the will she had to write. She promised not to cry, but she couldn't promise anymore. She was so strong willed no matter what happened, but today of all days she couldn't. Hearing about Ichigo in Soul Society shook her violently like a hurricane approaching a shore. She fell out of her chair and hugged her book tightly. She thought about her life, but mostly Ichigo. He came to risk his life for her and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't call him an idiot and tell him to go home, she couldn't do anything to help the fact that he might die soon because he was so stubborn and would not let this go.

She turned away from the white room she was in. Looking out the small window. She glared out and stared up at the cloudy sky. Her gripped her white kimono tightly and bit her bottom lip softly. Closing her eyes and trying to hold back the sorrow-filled drops from her eyes she whimpered. She couldn't hold it anymore...the white walls of her prison couldn't brighten the bubbling angry and sadness inside. She then opened her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Ichigo," She breathed and held back even more tears. "You fool! You fool! How dare you come here when I told you not to!? Do you not realize how much trouble you are in? Do you not realize the consequences of your actions? You could die! You fool…you're going to die…"

_"Idiot, you always assume the worse out of a situation! And look at yourself! You're crying! That's so stupid of you; don't you realize that it's all or nothing? I came here to win no matter what! So quit your whining and get your butt ready to be rescued!"_

"Ichigo," She sighed and sat down. She looked up the ceiling and frowned. "Something you would say to me of course. You always sound like a know-it-all when you're a total dumbass. You should have stayed home instead of risking your neck for my stupid self."

"You know if you keep talking to yourself, people will assume you're crazy," A familiar voice said from the other side of the room. Rukia looked up and spied the red head at the other side. She blinked slowly and held a blank expression on her face.

"What is it Renji?" She asked with a dull tone. He wasn't buying her placid act that she learned from Byakuya. He walked to her and sighed softly. He hated seeing her hurting like she was; a twinge of jealousy hit him because he knew the thing that she regretted most. The strawberry, that Ichigo Kurosaki! The look in her eyes whenever he spoke of Ichigo running around Soul Society with his friends trying to save her. She looked so worried for his sake and he knew deep down that once again he's lost his best friend and the only girl he'd ever love.

"I came to see you and tell you how Ichigo is doing," Renji said with a frown. He had bandages on his body and she was able to see them. She blinked slowly and stared at him.

"Renji," She said softly and walked to him. "How the hell did you get hurt? Did you challenge someone you couldn't win against?"

"Yeah," Renji said with a frown. His pride was just struck hard when she said that along with his ego. He was beaten by Ichigo and he didn't want to tell her, but seeing her eyes light up when he mentioned Ichigo was enough to make him forget the reason why. "Ichigo beat the crap outta me."

"BAKA!" She yelled at him and glared. "I have a mind to kick your butt! You know well than to…to…"

"To what, Rukia?"

"…Nothing, forget it. Do they hurt? Are you alright?" She blushed and looked away. The rosiness of her cheeks stuck out to Renji greatly. He rolled his eyes and patted her shoulder softly.

"Don't worry," Renji said softly and frowned. "He's fine, I dunno where he is, but he's fine wherever he is."

"Can you…um," Rukia looked up at Renji with a blush. She held up a book to Renji that had a small red heart on the cover. It was a thick book, looking like it has been read over and over again. "Give this to Ichigo? This is really important ok? It's kind of a last thought thing before I am executed. He loaned me his book a while ago…I just wanted to return it."

"Hm," Renji looked at the title inside the book and blinked. "What is Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um, it's a story," Rukia said and looked away. She sighed softly the line of her lips bent downward once again. Renji rolled his eyes and turned away. His expression grew very grim. He didn't want to show her, after all the years they had been apart that he was still weak, especially for her.

"Rukia…I…" He stared into her deep indigo eyes and sighed softly in defeat. He couldn't fight the fact that she was falling for Ichigo. "Alright…"

And with that Renji slowly made his way out of the white walled prison and out the door. Rukia stared off to him, frowning at the slowly fading feature. It hurt her, seeing him so torn even if he told himself he was okay. She could see it in his eyes, the pain, the resentment, the utter sadness. It was suffocating his inner soul, his Renji from when they were younger. As though the thought of their friendship fading, so were the memories of their childhood, and the love they both use to share.

* * *

"For you and I are past our dancing days." ~William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"COME ON GANJU! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!!!" Called out a loud orange-haired boy in soul reaper gear, he looked at his annoying companion and sighed deeply. "If I knew I'd be along with an idiot like you, I would of tossed ya and held onto Yoruichi or something!"

"Shut your mouth ya snort-nosed soul reaper! Learn to respect someone of greater talents or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Ganju yelled back and glared. "I wasn't the one who got us lost! Plus I'm tired you idiot! We just ran from over 50 of the best soul reapers this place has to offer and you're telling me you aren't tired Ichigo?!"

"Oh and you are Ganju?" Ichigo asked with a superior smirk. "I guess you really are a pathetic guy. Some Shiba Clansman, your sister is right! You are so weak!"

"WHAT?!" Ganju roared with anger and run up to Ichigo. He grabbed his collar and bared his teeth. "Listen ya punk! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't know your way around this place and-"

"You call knowing my way being lost?"

"OH SHUT UP!" Ganju pushed him away and grumbled under his breath.

"Come on you two, please stop fighting," A soft voice from behind them called. They both turned to look at the 7th Seat of Squad 4, Hanataro Yamada. He frowned softly and looked at them both. He was trying to be the voice of reason, but every time it seems his words could never reach them.

"Alright," Ichigo said and looked around the area they were in. They had just made it to a four way intersection. Somewhere near the 2nd division to be exact, if Ganju's directions were correct (and believe me they never are). He looked down each area and just saw white wall. Looking into the sky he saw big white clouds and a bright blue. He had to admit he was lost himself. A lowered indent of his lips signified his thoughts. They were not as mirthful, but thoughts filled with sorrow. He could not forget the day she left him.

* * *

_"Ichigo! If you follow me…" Tear filled sapphire eyes stared into his chocolate ones. Her voice strained with sorrow. "If you follow me, I will never forgive you!"_

* * *

_"The last thing she said to me," _Ichigo's look became very melancholic. He looked down and his carrot colored bangs covered his eyes. He gripped his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. _"But why? I thought you…I thought-"_

"HEY ICHIGO!!!" Ganju slammed a hand into his back. "Get your head outta your ass! We're following Hanataro now!"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up blinking in confusion and nodded. He followed the two closely deep in thought.

"Hey Ganju," Hanataro whispered in worry. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Dunno," Ganju grumbled in annoyance. "Humans are weird."

And with that all three continued on into the Gotei 13. Not nothing the channels that would await them.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Please send a comment, tell your friends, and other things. I haven't uploaded in forever!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

* * *

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai," A cool voice said to the red head with tattoos. Renji had been called into his captain's office for something. He had yet to figure out the reason, but usually when he's called in so formally by scroll, he was either in trouble or someone had just been promoted. Renji blinked slowly and looked down at his captain who was sitting in front of him.

The large oak wood desk reeked of higher class and aristocracy. It was a long desk with cherry blossom trees craved into the sides, along with braces and petals around the sides. On top was a stack of papers and an ink set with brush, all of the items on the desk were organized to perfection. Renji always grimaced at the orderliness. He wasn't use to such cleanliness, it made him sick, but he would never reveal that to his superior officer.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said with a respectful tone. He stood straight and orderly just for Byakuya. He hated doing this, but he never wanted to seem weak at all to his captain.

"About Rukia," Byakuya started slowly. He sighed softly and turned his back to his subordinate. Byakuya never showed emotion, but for some reason now was the hardest for him to hide it. _'Am I getting weak?' _He thought to himself he then head someone clear their throat.

"Captain?"

"Renji," He started again. "Did you see Rukia at all today?"

"Um Captain I-"

"You know that I gave you orders not to go see her correct? And I do hope you know when to follow them Renji. However since I know the emotional link you did share with her years ago, I will allow a little time to see her before she dies," Byakuya closed his eyes and waited for a response from his Lieutenant.

"Captain," Renji sounded moved, but also slightly confused. It was very unlike his cold, stoic Captain to bestow privileges such as those onto his subordinates, he didn't even give Rukia such honor before she was sent to the human world. He nodded slowly and thought on his words. It was a great chance for Renji to help a soon to be executed friend. He needed to find Ichigo though, even though he hated the orange-haired Shinigami poser, he had to help him. It was one of Rukia's dying wishes of course so he had to oblige her no matter how he felt. As long as she was happy, he could go one. However the thought of her out of his life, her life being erased from this existence never really took affect until he actually thought about it. Now he was plotting on how to get her out of this mess. He would do anything to help her, even if it meant forming a very unwanted alliance with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Renji," Byakuya said coolly. "You are dismissed."

"Oh yes Captain and thank you very much," The Lieutenant of the 6th Squad bowed to his superior officer and walked out. A relieved sigh did not escape the sharp ears of the every alert Captain Kuchiki. He smirked to himself, but then it quickly dropped as he stared at the cherry blossom trees. Slowly the proud trees lost their petals and soon a large gust of air would blow the beautiful petals out of the Squad 6 courtyard and onward out to the other parts to Soul Society.

_'At a time I too wished to be just as them. Without a care in the world, and being able to fly into any part of the world I wanted to, but that is not the path of a noble,'_ Byakuya thought bitterly. He then turned back to his desk to continue the work at hand.

* * *

Renji walked out of the Squad 6 courtyard and closed his eyes softly. He started to try and track Ichigo through all the reitsu in the Soul Society. That was not an easy task, even if he was a lieutenant. He tried to track him as hard as he could, but ended up with nothing. He sighed softly and shunpoed off looking for him. He hated the fact that he could be so easily manipulated by the young Kuchiki girl. He cursed his very soul to hell because he didn't want to help her relationship with Ichigo. She loved Ichigo, but Renji loved her as well.

_'What about Renji Abarai? When is it my turn to get the girl in the end and surpass all the odds to save her and defeat my captain?'_ Renji groaned in annoyance and stopped on a small roof overlooking Squad 4. He sat on his bottom and frowned.

"Why doesn't she love me?"

"Maybe because you aren't trying the right way Renji," A soft feminine voice from behind him called out. Renji turned around to stare at the legs of a certain Squad 10 Lieutenant.

"Skipping out on work again Rangiku?" Renji asked with a bored tone and looked up at her. A warm happy smile greeted his sullen expression. She frowned and leaned down to his face.

"Work is so boring don'tcha know Renji?" Rangiku purred softly and grinned at him. She patted his head and sighed taking a seat next to him her long strawberry blonde locks shifting as she looked up into the sky. "But that's not important, what's with the long face? Why are you so sad sweetie? It's not normal Renji behavior. You usually have very few emotions and sadness isn't one of them."

"It's nothing Rangiku I just-"

"Bull crap!" Rangiku scolded and sighed softly. She wore a cute little pout and leaned into him whispering. "It's Rukia isn't it?"

"W-What?" Renji stuttered with a blush. He looked at his fellow Lieutenant and then turned away. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Rangiku was right. He then turned to look at her again and frowned. "Yeah…"

"Just as I thought," Rangiku said and pulled back from being close to him. She folded her legs under her form to sit and released a thoughtful sigh. "Well Renji, we all knew this was going to come. Especially since you haven't talked to her until you captured her in the human world, after 100 years she would drift from your grasp. You can't expect her to stay with you for so long sweetie. Not speaking to her for so long is like a slap in the face saying you aren't interested."

"But I just," Renji paused and moment staring at the rooftop. "I don't know! I wanted her to be happy. I mean she's a noble now, even if I was still her friend, we couldn't be together. That fact drives me insane, but it's even more insane that she's so fixed on Ichigo."

"So that's his name," Rangiku said softly and looked into space in thought. "It means "one who protects" doesn't it? Or was it just "strawberry" Renji?"

"Hell if I know! Do you know where he is? Rukia needs me to find him…"

"Well," Rangiku started softly. "Captain Zaraki was just battling him, so I have no clue where he is now. Oh wait! I know where! Captain Ukitake told me that he was with a woman named Yoruichi. Ask Captain Ukitake, he probably knows where she took him."

"Thanks Rangiku!" Renji jumped to his feet and jumped off of the roof using his Shunpo to speed off. Rangiku watched him grow that new found enthusiasm and blinked in utter confusion. She could not fathom the reasons why he would be happy that he could find Ichigo. They were supposed to be enemies fighting for Rukia's love, but then she thought more on it. Maybe he came to terms with the fact that she loves Ichigo and only Ichigo. Maybe he's just going to let them get together. That was very noble of Renji, but so very unlike him to give up a fight so easily. Something had to be up.

"What could you be thinking Abarai-kun?" Rangiku mumbled to herself and didn't feel the presence looming behind her.

"Slacking off again Matsumoto?" A familiar voice from behind asked. The temperature around them seemed to drop ten degrees. Rangiku blinked and spun around scared.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya! W-What are you doing here!? I thought you were off helping Ukitake-taicho with his paperwork!" Rangiku said and started to back up slowly. Her captain took a step forward following her slowly, as though he were an animal cornering his prey. She stared up at him with a helpless look to meet cold angry blue eyes of her captain's. For someone so small, he was to be respected highly, but also feared.

"We got finished early Rangiku," He grabbed her arm and pulled her up softly. "Come on, we have work to finish!"

And with that she was pulled with a whine to finish her paperwork. Oh how she hated paperwork.

* * *

_"A greater power than we can contradict. Hath thwarted our intents."_

- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"I assume you don't care about Rukia's life!" Yelled an angry violet haired female to a young substitute soul reaper, she gave him the most furious glare. All Ichigo could do was look away. He was never intimidated so easily, but a look like that, especially from a girl nearly killed him. "WELL I'M WAITING! Are you gonna go head first into a fight again you dumbass!?"

"No…" He said softly as he glanced at her face, he quickly looked down ashamed. "They got so close to saving her…"

* * *

_"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia screamed as she glared at Ichigo. She wore her white kimono and gripped it tightly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK! I told you to stay away and-"_

_"As if I'd listen to you!" Ichigo screamed back and glared. "I wouldn't let you throw away your life you idiot! Besides I'm doing you a favor here and I promised I protect you Rukia, so shut up and let me protect you!."_

_"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly and had a sad look._

_Ichigo turned to Hanataro and smiled, nodding in gratitude. He then turned to Byakuya who was staring him down. He glared back at the noble and gripped his sword tightly. He noted the new spiritual pressure slowly making its way here. He then turned back and saw a white haired captain. He looked at him in question, but then turned to Byakuya and pulled out her sword fully._

_"Well if you aren't going to move, then I guess I'm going to have to make you move," Ichigo said with a smirk and got into a stance._

_"How dare you speak to me in such a manner boy," Byakuya said coldly and pulled out his sword slowly. "I suppose I will have to teach you not to be so full of yourself. You can give up now if you'd like. However seeing as how you're being very disrespectful, you don't get the right to be able to surrender peacefully so we can arrest you. Now let us begin."_

_"Fine by me!" Ichigo cried out and charged him, but Byakuya was already behind him. He blinked slowly and blocked the attack as best he could. He started loosing blood slowly. Then Yoruichi appeared._

_"Ichigo, you idiot! I told you that you weren't ready to talk on Byakuya," Yoruichi said angrily and looked at Byakuya. "Long time no see Little Byakuya..."_

_Then everything was a blur for Ichigo._

* * *

"No they didn't," Yoruichi said snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. She pulled up the Zanpakuto doll and sighed softly. "Now while you were asleep I promised to get you ready with bankai. You will be trained by one person who knows you best in this world. Stab your sword through the doll."

Ichigo blinked and stood slowly. He held out his sword and walked to the doll. After staring at it in question for a moment he did as Yoruichi ordered and stabbed it. His Zanpakuto disappeared and turned into Zangetsu. He blinked slowly in surprise and saw all the different swords appear out of the ground. He noticed Yoruichi disappear and turned to Zangetsu.

"Ichigo," He said in a cool deep voice, picking up a sword he turned to him. "You will have to fight me to achieve bankai and save Rukia. Find a sword; find one that can defeat me."

"Find a sword?" He asked and looked around at all the swords. Then without warning Zangetsu charged him. Ichigo blinked unarmed and his eyes went wide, he ran off as Zangetsu slashed at him. He started to pick up weapons to fight with. He picked up a large jagged edged sword and helped it up to block. With a stroke of bad luck the sword block in half and Ichigo was slashed. He then jumped away and ran with blood running down his chest.

"Heh this should be entertaining," Yoruichi purred with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_"Tempt not a desperate man."_

- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Yes Kiyone?" Called her white haired captain, he looked down at her from where he had opened the door. A soft warm smile graced his handsome features. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes sir," Kiyone started and moved to the side. She let Renji step beside her and bow low. "Lieutenant Abarai is here, he wants to ask you something."

"Good Afternoon Captain Ukitake," Renji said and stood straight. Kiyone bowed and left the two males to their business. Renji looked a little down at the Captain and blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Renji, please come inside," Jushiro said with a smile and walked inside his office and sat behind his desk. Renji closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of the Captain's desk. He sighed softly and looked down. Jushiro blinked at the melancholy Lieutenant and scratched the back of his head. Ukitake was the type of person anyone could go to for advice and he'd keep it completely confidential. He was use to handling people who seemed very trouble just like Renji.

"Captain," Renji started slowly and looked at him frowning. "I know I could get in a lot of trouble for this, but I've come to the decision, I want to save Rukia. I just need to find Ichigo and Yoruichi; do you know where they ran off to? Rangiku said that you saw them run off somewhere."

Renji looked down waiting for the Captain to say something to him. He was waiting for him to through the book at him, arrest him, lock him up for hundreds of years. He didn't like going against Captain Ukitake, he was one of the nicer captains. It was like having Momo hold her sword to Captain Unohana. It just isn't something that would be natural to happen. He wanted the Squad 13 Captain to have a little remorse for him, especially since Rukia was one of his subordinates.

"Renji," Ukitake said with a smile. "Look at me okay?"

The Lieutenant lifted his sad eyes and blinked in confusion at the smile he was being given. He nodded slowly and waited for the Captain to speak.

"Good," Ukitake got up from his desk and locked the door to his office. He then closed all the windows and blinds. He sat down and lit a candle. "Alright Renji, you and I are safe to speak of this. Captain Kyoraku and I are trying to help save her as well. We both see it as she should not be punished for this. Especially since the crime was in good merit. However where Yoruichi took the ryoka, Ichigo, I think that you should try her old training ground. She made it a long time ago with her friend Kisuke Urahara. She might be hiding there. It's right near the second division, but it's down in a forest area."

"Captain Ukitake," Renji said in surprise. "Thank you so much for your help. Oh well, what are you and Captain Kyoraku trying to do?"

"We're going to break the Sōkyoku,"

* * *

End Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I'm not very pleased with Chapter 2, to me it seemed a little rushed. Sorry guys, but I hope you still like it.


End file.
